Antioch
Antioch is a fantasy realm that shares many aspects with the related genre. As you would expect there are races outside of humanity and manipulations of magic. What sets this world aside from the classic genre is that it attempts to be more original than the tropes presented in Tolkien inspired universes. While there is some obvious overlap you won't find the same cookie cutter experience. The Antioch universe is vast with interconnecting sagas. However the 'main-storyline' focuses on the country of Verdite and the struggles of the people there. Intro Within Antioch, there are 8 countries. Being a country doesn't necessarily mean that it's a united nation. In fact, where Antioch is concerned it is much more common for there to be heavily contested areas and boarder disputes between the kingdoms that inhabit them. The 8 countries are: Veradon Climate: Continental Veradon is the largest country in Antioch. It is home to the Amorias Legion, a religious movement that has control over most kingdoms in western Antioch. They also have influence over kingdoms in Calanthreal (The realm to the west of Antioch). Veradon's major population is man, followed by the remnants of the Aelynthi Sentine'''l (Viridian High Elves), and the '''Hall of Kentovan (Iron-league dwarves). To the south, specifically in Archamaes, there is a constant war for independence between the Amorias Legion and the rogue organization known as the Iron Plague. Iclath Climate: Alpine Iclath is a land divided by many factions. Constant disputes between the larger Rikivan Fjölskylda and the Halsgrof Bandalag keep the Iclath people preoccupied and isolate to the rest of the world. However, the arrival of Loth's Exodus has created interesting dynamics between the blood feuds. In recent ears the Amorias have pushed north from Veradon and began assimilating the people they encounter. Iclath is currently undergoing a fight for it's own survival, the Amorias Legion threatens to wipe out any remnant Iclath culture. Verdite Climate: Continental/Alpine Verdite is the center point of the main-storyline. Verdite is home to two major factions that find themselves carrying out the ancient war of the gods. To the north is Lakai'Veradenite (The Supremacy), a federation of races sword to the gods Veradenite, Ba'Kray, and Akren'Zule (The Dark Gods). To the south lies The Verdish Empire, a collection of city states that merged under a single banner to repel the genocidal practices of Lakai'Veradenite. The Empire is founded on religious principles that pay respect to Kelm (The God of War) Verdite remains relatively isolate to much of the western world but does find itself entangled with the politics of the Amorias Legion and the Kali Dominion. Airis Climate: Arctic Airis is technically a realm, but it's northern most boarders are prevalent in Antioch. Airis as a realm is too diverse to list in such a small introduction, but where Antioch is concerned Airis is the source of the demon-spawn children of the Chaos Gods, known as the Swarms of Denothtin. Internal struggles within the realm keep the swarms occupied, but allegiances with Lakai'Veradenite often lead to total war situations across the realm of Antioch. Murdos Climate: Alpine Murdos is a desperately mysterious island where no proper civilization may take hold. Murdos is infested with the Sectai Horde. Sectai are a stabilized bloodline of demon that operate as a hive-mind. They are extremely hostile to all sentient life and therefore have been mostly avoided by the kingdoms of Antioch. Bahkraymuth Climate: Arid Bagkraymuth is a land that finds itself under the imperial gaze of the Amorias. Like in Ichlath, local populations struggle to repel Amorias invaders. Bahkraymuth's west (Kalam) is characterized by the oceans of sand where the east is known for a rocky savanna type climate. Bahkraymuth is home to the Ahkrun '''and the most powerful Dwarvern clan in the world: '''The Karaduv. Burkayne Climate: Continental/Arid Burkayne is often considered a neutral country. However the unstable political nature of Ramlor often spills into Burkayne daily life. The family houses are often enlisted to aid factions in Ramlorian disputes. Burkayne is known for a sense of lawlessness in the smaller towns. With no rising political presence most settlements are left to fend for themselves. Ramlor Climate: Continental/Alpine Ramlor is home to The Kali Dominion, one of the most powerful kingdoms in all of Antioch. They rival both the Amorias Legion and the Verdish Empire in military might. However, Murdos' power as a country is highly unstable. The Dominion's might is often shattered from cruel politics perpetuated by the royal family. This naturally causes much disdain where revolutions are commonplace. Ramlor's leadership is directly responsible for the Antioch Realm War.